


Please don't go, I love you so.

by Suseth_B_17



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Carly is a Good sister, Dalton is dead, Love Confessions, M/M, Nick liked Dalton and no one Will convincente me otherwise, Not Actually Unrequited Love, nick is sad, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suseth_B_17/pseuds/Suseth_B_17
Summary: Nick wish It didn't hurt so bad.
Relationships: Carly Jones & Nick Jones, Nick Jones/Dalton Chapman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Please don't go, I love you so.

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting, i want to clarify that i am not very good whith english.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake. <3

There were nights when Nick couldn't sleep.  
He would close his eyes and try to make his mind blank, but he simply could not fall asleep.

From the beginning he assumed that what happened at Ambrose would haunt him forever, especially on nights when the silence and lack of distraction would cause the vivid images of that hell to haunt him without any indulgence.

It still hurt.

He hadn't lost Carly and that was a great comfort, she was the most important thing to him and she was safe, he should feel very grateful, not that he wasn't really, but he was missing something, or rather, he was missing **someone.**

There were times when memories of his face, his laughter or his very outgoing way of being would hit him in a torturous way, as if his subconscious detested him.

It wasn't that he didn't regret the deaths of Wade, Paige and Blake, it gave him sadness, but not too much. It was only the regret that someone with an ounce of empathy would feel.

With Dalton it was different, very different. 

With him, the loss was heartbreaking, and the certainty that he would never see him again filled him with helplessness and guilt.

Perhaps the worst part of the situation was that the love he felt for the boy had not left his heart.  
The confession was still stuck permanently in his throat and would not come out, the person who should have been the recipient of such words no longer existed, he had died and it was his fault.

He should never have sent him alone, they should have stayed together, maybe that way he could have protected him, but all he had left was to regret what was not.

One night, Nick tossed and turned in his bed as if that would help him calm down. He rubbed his eyes hard and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

He sighed sadly and got out of bed and walked over to the small old desk that sat in his room, opened one of the drawers and slowly reached in.

He shuddered as his fingers made out the shape of what was Dalton's camera. He pulled it out and returned to his bed, making himself comfortable before turning it on.  
He found the saved videos with a customary ease and took a few moments to consider what he was going to do before putting _play_ to a random video.

Dalton's voice on the video, so clear and animated, made something in Nick's chest ache.

It was one of his first videos, where he didn't yet know perfectly how his camera worked and was documenting without cuts the most everyday things that happened in his house or in his neighborhood.

It was probably such an insignificant video that Dalton himself forgot to delete it, yet Nick watched it carefully, imagining his friend's smiling face.

When he finished that video, he moved on to the next, then the next, and so on. In some videos he appeared and he imagined that the other boy must not have reviewed his recordings in great detail, if he had, maybe he would have noticed the love-laden look he was giving him, he wished he had noticed.

A good while passed, in which he successfully repressed the urge to cry, until he got to the last recordings.

He stirred a little, feeling uncomfortable and disturbed at how happy and peaceful they looked that night. He hadn't seen the videos from that occasion, he always made a point of turning the camera off when he saw in the little thumbnails of the group.  
Still, for some reason, he didn't want to stop, in a way he wanted to see Dalton's last hours of life, he wanted the images of him being pathetically dressed by Paige and Carly to replace the memories of naked corpse dipped in wax and his head coming off.

He wanted to eliminate that memory more than anything else, and the feeling of pain and stubborn denial she experienced when his hands touched his cold, slippery cheeks.

_" I'm not going to kiss you "_

_" I didn't want you to "_

He let out a small, shaky laugh as he caught himself saying something that was quite the opposite of what he meant. He wiped his cheeks as he noticed how tears inevitably fell from his eyes.

He wished he had kissed him, wished he had told him how he felt. He could have done or said anything the moment they were alone in their own tent.   
He thought about taking the initiative, Dalton watched him with clear expectation and smiled encouragingly at him, wanted him to do something right then, with the darkness and privacy encouraging him to do anything. He could have had it all, if only he had dared.

He just smiled back at him and lay back, relaxed by the closeness of the other and lulled to sleep by his warmth and the light touch of their bodies. He fell asleep with the certainty that that would not be the only opportunity to do something.

He had been such a fool.

When his crying made listening to the video difficult, he turned off the camera and rested his forehead on the cold device.  
Dalton's voice was still in his mind as well as his face.

- _I love you_ \- he murmured pitifully.

His hands trembled, the pain increasing. So many times he imagined how he would say those words out loud, there were many scenarios in his mind, but none like that.

 _\- I really love you, I always have, I'm so sorry_ -.

Talking to someone who was no longer there wasn't much to calm him down, but he wished that wherever Dalton was, he could hear him and he could forgive him.

A warm hand on his shoulder startled him.   
He lifted his head and tried to adjust his eyesight and see through the darkness and the tears.

Carly's face was in front of him, she had a smile for the sole purpose of calming him, her eyes were glassy and filled with regret.

 _\- I'm sorry. Please don't cry_ \- she said, her voice full of sadness.

Nick clung to her and buried his face in her neck.  
He knew there was no need to explain anything to her, she knew even without words, she knew him so well.

His sister hugged him and let him cry silently. She caressed his back and gave him soft words of comfort.

She didn't judge him, she understood. Her brother had lost someone he loved and he didn't even get to spend even one day with that person as he would have wished.

There was no way to go back to the past and change things. Now all that was left was to mourn and do everything possible to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing, but I wanted to do something about them because the movie gave me the small impression that Nick had feelings for Dalton and I haven't found any material.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
